warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Malice
| image = | Warcry = None | Founding = Unknown | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Unknown | Successor Chapters = None | Primarch = Unknown | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Scelus (declared Perdita) | Alligiance = Chaos | Colours = Black and White quartered with Silver Trim }} The Sons of Malice are a Renegade Chapter of Chaos Space Marines who turned Renegade some time prior to the start of the 13th Black Crusade. It was originally founded to watch over the sectors of Imperial space surrounding the Eye of Terror.Codex: Eye of Terror 3rd Edition, (2003). Chambers, Andy; Hoare, Andy, and Kelly, Phil. Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-398-5. Events leading to the Chapter's excommunication began following the successful end of the Cilix 225 Campaign against heretics who had threatened to depressurize three underwater hive cities.Codex: Chaos Space Marines 3rd Edition, (2nd release)(2002) p.76. Chambers, Andy; Haines, Pete; Hoare, Andy; Kelly, Phil, and McNeill, Graham. Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-322-5. Kathal, the Captain of the 1st Company of the Sons of Malice''Index Astartes: Sons of Malice", was granted the honour of lead the Chapter's victory rites, which bordered on cannibalism, and which were observed by Inquisitor Pietas, a senior member of the Ordo Hereticus who had accompanied the Astartes to Cilix 225. Although flesh-eating rituals are not uncommon among the Space Marines, particularly among Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels, Pietas was horrified by the Sons of Malice's behaviour and believing them to have been corrupted by some Chaotic taint, mobilised a strike force of Adepta Sororitas Celestians to deal with the heretics. The Sisters made planetfall on the Chapter homeworld of Scelus right in the midst of the Chapter at the height of their victory celebrations. Kathal and his troops responded to the interference with their sacred Chapter rites by savagely attacking the Inquisitorial strike force, defeating the Celestians. Kathal dragged the meddling Inquisitor before the Chapter altar where she was ritually sacrificed and her flesh devoured by the Sons of Malice. Following this direct blow against the Imperium, the Sons of Malice were delcared Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra and now reside within the Eye of Terror, from which they wage a hate-fueled war against both the Imperium they believed betrayed them, as well as against all the other Forces of Chaos, for the Sons of Malice have become the instruments of Malal, the Renegade God of Chaos who grows in power by assaulting his fellow Chaos Gods and their servants, for Chaos even feeds upon itself.White Dwarf Issue 303(uk) Chapter Warcry The Sons of Malice reportedly fight in utter silence, and those who have fought against them cite this as the prime source of the deeply disturbing aura surrounding them.White Dwarf Issue 303(uk) Chapter Homeworld The Scelus Sub-sector is a lonely, isolated area of space on the western edge of the Eye of Terror in the Segmentum Obscurus. Scelus, the capital world of the sub-sector, was the Chapter homeworld of the Sons of Malice, and was declared Perdita at the time the Chapter turned upon the Imperium. A cold, desolate place, Scelus is home to the savage and barbaric tribes from which the Sons of Malice recruit their number. It is made up of jagged, blackened mountain ranges, with almost no moisture in the atmosphere at all. A barren, rocky world whose meager population eke out a precarious existence on the flanks of the more sheltered mountain ranges. The native tribes were almost entirely eradicated by the Cadian 331st Regiment of the Imperial Guard in a planet-wide campaign of genocide after it was revealed that the grisly tendencies that led to the Sons of Malice’s excommunication was found to be rooted in the barbaric practices of the feral population. The Labyrinth (a Space Hulk) is the closest thing the Sons of Malice currently have to a permanent base, although they only visit it once per century. On this occasion, a small number of Brothers of the Chapter volunteer to participate in the "Challenge of the Labyrinth", an ultimate trial undergone by those who wish to prove their worth to Malal. Notable Campaigns During Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade the Sons of Malice fought against the Imperial forces, trying to reclaim their Chapter homeworld of Scelus. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Sons of Malice Chapter paints their Power Armour as quartered black and white, with silver trim'White Dwarf' Issue 281 p. 72 Sources *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), (2003). Chambers, Andy; Hoare, Andy, and Kelly, Phil. Nottingham: Games Workshop. *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), (2nd release)(2002) p.76. Chambers, Andy; Haines, Pete; Hoare, Andy; Kelly, Phil, and McNeill, Graham. Nottingham: Games Workshop. *''Heroes of the Space Marines'' (Anthology) * Index Astartes, ''"Sons of Malice" *''White Dwarf 303 (UK) *''White Dwarf'' 281, p. 72 Category:S Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions